


A Highschool Disaster

by NicoandBianca



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Bets, F/M, Fake siblings, Jason and Nico BFF's, Leo and Percy BFF's, Percy and Annabeth and Nico are siblings, Pranking, Rachel and Annabeth BFF's, Restraining Orders, School over night camp, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Spin the Bottle, Thalia and Percy BFF's, Truth or Dare, Un none siblings, eating smores
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoandBianca/pseuds/NicoandBianca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy,Nico, and Annabeth are regular teenagers with regular problems of a teenager like love confessions, friendships going to ends , and not being able to be who you really are. Luckly they have childhood friends like Thalia, Jason, and Leo to help them through the terrible life being a  teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. School

**Author's Note:**

> “Ummm…… it depends Annie are you still mad at Percy for the whole ‘stop making out in your bed’ situation that happened Friday.”
> 
> “Neeks, I swear I’m going to kill you for bring that up!” She said why’ll getting closer to me every second. 
> 
> Luckily Percy blocked me and said “ Annie stop being jealous that you’re the only person in this house who doesn’t have someone who wants to kiss you.”

Nico POV

 

“Sis why do I have to school, I’m sick!”

 

“Neeks because mom and dad don’t want you to end up like Percy remember the stupid older brother you have.”

 

“I also know he’s the most popular person in school, and how about you? Ms. Straight A’s and Captain of every Academic club, where are you on the social ladder, I’m thinking it’s second to last.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Why are you guys yelling, I’m sick!” Percy said coming into the kitchen

 

“I was just telling Annie where I think she is the social ladder at school.”

 

“It’s second to last right?”

 

“Yes! See Percy understands, what’s my rank!”

 

“Last”

 

“Annie you’re terrible at ranking” Percy said ruffling my hair “He’s like the tenth most popular person, that’s why I don’t mind hanging out with him at school.”

 

“Well, mom and dad told me I have to take care of him at school, so don’t do anything stupid like hanging out with Percy, Neeks”

 

“But, I wanted to join a sports team!”

 

“Really?” they said at the same time.

 

“Yes really, but don’t worry I don’t want to do a girl’s sport like swim, no offense Percy but I want to be in the laser tag team.”

 

“Our school has a laser tag team?”

 

“Of course they have some of the most popular people in school on that team! For someone who’s in a lot of clubs, Annie you need to pay more attention also, Nico and I are going to be rocking school without you, right Neeks.”

 

“Ummm…… it depends Annie are you still mad at Percy for the whole ‘stop making out in your bed’ situation that happened Friday.”

 

“Neeks, I swear I’m going to kill you for bring that up!” She said why’ll getting closer to me every second. 

 

Luckily Percy blocked me and said “ Annie stop being jealous that you’re the only person in this house who doesn’t have someone who wants to kiss you.”

 

“Wait what? No one wants to kiss me.”

 

“Neeks are you kidding me? That new girl Piper totally was checking you out!”

 

“I didn’t realize.”

 

“You guys shut up, it’s time for school anyway.” She grabbed both of our hands and shoved us into her mustang. One really cool thing about Annabeth (Annie for short) is that she has a mustang, I guess that’s usal when you’re parents are rich and need there daughter to take care of her “little brothers” (even though I’m 14 and Percy is the same age as she is, she still calls us that).

 

\----

 

Don’t tell Annabeth but I prefer riding in Percy’s car mostly because he actually makes driving look fun and super dangerous, but Annie is the exact opposite of Percy, she’s smart, he’s not, she thinks before she does, he just does, and she is always serious, I’ve never seen Percy serious before, ever in my life.

 

We finally made it to Goode with only 4 minutes to get to class, well 4 minutes for me and Percy to get to class, Annie has a free period at this time.

 

I entered my English Class right when the bell rang. Thank god.

 

I sat in my usual seat right next to my bestfriend Jason. Jason was the guy everyone wanted to be, mostly every girl liked, he is super smart, and he has two awesome bestfriend's (Me and Leo). 

 

We started talking while our English teacher was taking an nap and said everyone can use their phones and do mostly anything. 

 

“Why do you come late again? Some girl was looking for you.”

 

“Really, who?”

 

“Don’t change the subject why were you late?”

 

“You know the usual, Annie drove me and Percy to school and took forever. Now back to the girl.”

 

“Dude, why do you want to know, it’s not like anyone will actually let you date anyone, after what happened with you’re last girlfriend.”

 

“It was a mistake!”

 

“Yes it was a mistake, plus you seem to like the girls who take you away and don’t let you talk to you’re bestfriends.”

 

“I’m sorry about that to, but I really liked her!”

 

“You have another bestfriend to apologize to.”

 

“Jason don’t be such a drama queen, Leo doesn’t care if I ignored him while I was dating Tiff, I did the same thing to you and you didn’t get mad right?”

 

“Mad, is an understatement I’m furious! You left me alone with-“

 

“Who did Neeks leave you alone with?” Reyna said sitting down on her sit that’s right next to mine. 

 

Reyna is Jason’s girlfriend, yes she’s hot and all, and also super popular. I never thought Jason liked her so much, neither did Reyna, I had a feeling they were using each other to get someone jealous, but Jason never told me.

 

“He left me with Leo”

 

“Speaking of that where is Leo? Now that I’m a single guy, Leo promised me we can do a prank on Tiff, though I did dump her.”

 

“Nico that’s clique”

 

“Well Reyna got a better idea?”

 

“Yep and it doesn’t include pranking it includes humiliation, it's a bigger threat to Tiff.”

Nico POV

One thing I like about Reyna is that she knows how to humiliate. The plan was I go up to some girl, kissed her in front of Tiff, and then go up to her and say “We weren’t meant to be” yes I know it’s kind of mean. But not as mean as throwing eggs at her, which was Leo’s idea.

 

I was almost sad for her, almost. After what she made me do, I should have no sympathy towards her.

 

Everything was ready except the girl I was supposed to kiss (Reyna said she wanted to pick her), so went to Reyna and asked who I was going to kiss. She pointed at a girl with brown curly hair and gold eyes. Hazel. Oh no, I cant kiss her, ANYONE but her, she is Percy’s crush and her boyfriend is the quarterback. 

 

That would mean if I kiss her I would have 2 people punching me in the face, and I have to live with one of them, this is not going to be good. I begged Reyna to pick someone else.

 

After a lot of begging she pointed at a girl brown hair and multicolor eyes. 

 

Luckily I didn’t recognize her, so I walked up to her and was extremely nervous, I mean kiss a girl who I didn’t even know, that was a Percy move, not a Nico move. A Nico move was start talking to her, see if I like her, and then kiss her. A Percy Move was go up to some hot girl and randomly kiss her, and wait until she either slaps him or kiss him back. Usually, he gets kissed back. But, that’s because he’s Percy, it’s rare for anyone not to love him. For me I guess I’m in the middle. 

 

I knew what I should do. I came closer and decided to do a Nico more sort of.

 

I went up to her and greeted myself. “Hi I’m Nico and you are?” I said taking my hand out so she can shake it. Though she looked kind of shocked that I was talking to her, she smiled and shook my hand and said “I’m Piper”. That name sounds familiar but I don’t remember where from.

 

I knew I was running out of time, the bell will ring soon and Reyna is starting to get impatient, though I’m pretty sure she knew, I was going to talk to her before I kiss her. But, I need to make small talk first.

 

“Are you new here?”

 

“Ya, I started 2 weeks ago, I’m a freshman.”

 

“I am too, if you want I can show you around the place though you may already have gotten you’re way around her?”

 

“I would love for you too take me around but the bells going to ring soon how about Monday?”

 

“I’m fine with that. Oh um… can I ask you a question?”

 

“Sure, what?”

 

“Can……… I kiss you” I said awkwardly.

 

“Wow. Really romantic.”

 

“No it’s not like that, it is, I’m trying to sort of embaress my ex girlfriend and I already liked you since you came here, so why not ask you now.” I knew I sounded like such an ass using another girl to embaress another total Percy move. Ugghhhh. I mean it I lied that I seen her before and said I liked her before, when I just started to like her right now.

 

But, I was drowned by my thoughts when she kissed me. It was something I never felt before. I don’t know how to explain it. It just felt……… right. But it all ended after 10 seconds. And she whispered in my ear “was that good enough to embearess youre ex?”

 

I smiled and whispered back “Ya, even good even to realize how much I really like you.

 

She smiled at my words and got a piece of paper from a notebook and wrote her number on it and gave it to me. And she walked again.

 

I smiled at her handwriting and realized everyone was staring at me. Reyna, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Tiff, Hazel, the whole football and laser tag team, half the swim team, and even Leo (my absent best friend) were to shocked to move or speak.

 

I stared at their shocked faces and felt totally offended. Why was it so shocking, for me to kiss a girl and not get slapped. I stormed away amazingly annoyed by everyone’s reaction.

 

 

I remind myself only one more period until I can go home, but then Percy and Annabeth will ask me questions I rather not answer.

 

Luckily, forth period is history and Jason and Reyna aren’t in my history, so it’s just me…………and Leo. Dam. 

 

I went inside history class. 

 

My history teacher is just like my English teacher, she doesn’t care if we yell, go on our phones, or just randomly run around the class. But, today everyone was quiet when I came in and then something I didn’t except. They started started cheering for me, saying I was awesome and saying I’m a chick magnet.

 

It ended when Leo told them to go away, so I can talk to him. They all sat down and went extremely quiet like they did when I came in.

 

I turned to Leo and asked “ What’s up with everyone today?”

 

Leo smiled widely at my question and explained “ the freshman and the sophmores put a bet on, if Tiff starts dating before you did, without knowing about the bet, we would have to give them all our golf carts. And, if you start dating someone before Tiff does, than they’ll pay for our trip to the Caribbean for all of us, the teachers were in it too. Of course we wanted to recline but that will show our fear. We really thought Tiff would start dating before.”

 

“But, she didn’t and..”

 

“AND! Were going to the Caribbean for FREE! You might as well be our king also you’re queen is hot!” Yep, that’s Leo. The guy who gets to go to the Caribbean for free because his best friend kissed a girl and now got the whole freshman class, a free ride to the Caribbean, even though his family already said they’ll pay for him and his sisters.

 

At the end of History, every freshman in that class, carried me out like what the juniors do to Percy sometimes.

 

I commanded them to stop when I reached lose by my locker.

 

I told them thanks and started to open my locker when Tiff came.

 

“I see you won the bet” she said stiffly.

 

“I guess I did, without even knowing.”

 

“Well, no one can resist you but I have to ask why did you kiss her?” I was stunned at her question, why did I kiss her? To humiliate Tiff, but I couldn’t say that.

 

“I like her”

 

“Than I’m happy for you, I’m really happy you found someone you really like.”

 

“Thanks, I have to admit it’s weird that you’re being nice to me after what happened between us.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m just trying to be a good friend like old times, ok?” she said and walked away. 

 

I closed my locker and went outside to find Percy and Annabeth fighting.

 

I walked over to them, once they saw me they stopped fighting, Percy smiled at me while Annabeth scowled at me.

 

“Hey Neeks! Ready to go home! Percy said over excitedly even for him.

 

I said yes and got inside the car. While going home, I thought about what happened today. I mean now will I tell my parents about today. I already knew Annie was disappointed in me because I did a sort of Percy move. 

 

 

It’s not like my parents are ever mad at Percy, he’s destined to be an Olympic athelic and win our family a lot of gold medals. Annie is destined to be the smarted person in the world. Me, I have no idea what the heck I’m going to do but it’s ok because our whole family was unsure about who they were, their whole freshman year. Since I’ve been a freshman for 2 months, I’m really hoping, I find it earlier than everyone else did, but I have a feeling I’m not going to figure it out soon.

 

 

I guess I was thinking for a while because when I looked in the car window, I saw our house.

 

 

Our house is a basic mansion, with full white paint outside with about ten columns. Inside there 4 floors with elevators. The bottom four is everyone’s favorite, Annabeth’s huge library is there with our indoor swimming pool and my life size minecraft world is there. And since my mom’s a personal trainer her gyms their, my dad also has a room and does……… whatever billionaire’s do.

 

Usually I’m happy when it’s Friday because that means Saturday I get to go to Jason’s and swim in his pool (which is filled with ice cream). But I just want the weekend to end, mite as well not get out of my room this whole weekend.

 

So I take the keys out of Percy’s hand and run to the door to unlock it.

 

Once I unlocked it, I run to my room and prepare for Annie’s yelling towards my parents and tries to explain how I shouldn’t have another girlfriend until I’m 30 and how Percy is a terrible role model and how he influences every bad thing I’ve done. While Percy looks at her in confusion and smirks at say’s and me I’m a hero to humanity.

 

I guess I fell asleep. Because the next thing I feel is water going on my face, out of frustration I punched whoever put water on me.

 

Seconds later, I heard Percy scream in pain. That woke me up. I looked down and saw Percy clutching his stomach on the floor.

 

I felt sorry for him so I gave him my hand and pulled him up. I knew it was time for dinner because Percy always has to get me to dinner on Fridays. But something was weird about Percy today. He was wearing a teal tie. He never wears ties, he says ties are for old people who are almost dead, so they don’t care if they choke on ties and die. I didn’t even know he owned a tie. Then I realized if he’s being forced to wear a tie I’m going to be forced to. God.

 

“So, Percy why are you wearing a tie?”

 

 

“Dad has a business associate over for dinner, and we have to dress up to impress him and his family …… I guess.”

 

“Does that mean I have to wear a suit?”

 

“Yep. Come on lets go to the elderly people dressing room.”

 

Let me explain, Percy and me created names for every room in the house. The elderly dressing room is a room full of suits and ties that only my dad touch. Me and Percy hate this room so we decided to go in and go out.

 

Once we finished dressing, we walked to the kitchen slowly because we also hate having to eat dinner with business associates who confuse us and say the last time they saw us was when we were diapers (I get that a lot).

 

We finally made it to the dining room and I saw the last person, I could think of, Piper.

 

What the heck is she going here? Well obviously she is in the family of my dad’s business associate.

 

Luckily, she hasn’t looked up from here lap, she’s probably texting someone. So, I took that time to try to escape and go back to my room. But, my dad stopped me by telling me and Percy to join them. Even worse, him telling us to join them got everyone looking up from what they were doing and stare at us.

 

We accepted and sat in our regular spots, Annabeth on the right, Percy in the middle, and me on Percy’s left, unthankfully that put me in front of Piper.

 

I saw her shocked face and I would have totally taken a picture of it but I thought that would be kind of mean. But her face changed to confusion once Percy started telling jokes. No one ever understands Percy’s jokes but everyone like mine and there actually appropriate for little kids, unlike Percy’s which are not appropriate with any age group.

 

Percy started with dumb blonde jokes (which really got Annabeth mad everyone else was ok with the jokes because non of them had blonde hair, but Annabeth does so she took that as a total offense. Percy then changed to gay jokes, they were stupid. 

 

Thankful my dad told Percy to shut up and stop confusing them with his stupid jokes that made no sense, then my dad started talking business with his associate. 

 

While they talked, I started to eat, as usual whenever our dinner has guests my mom makes her world famous spaghetti.

 

 

Even though I love my moms spaghetti, I wanted to get out of this place, so I did my lie #56.

 

“Mom thanks for the food but Percy promised he can drive me to Jason’s for the sleepover I told you about, so I have to go, right Percy!” I said getting up from my seat in a heated mater.

 

“Ohhhh Nico I totally forgot! Go get your stuff, I’ll get my stuff too, since i'm sleeping over at Thalia's too.” Percy said getting up.

 

Apparently, he wanted to go to, so we left the business people to Annabeth.

 

I ran to my room to call Jason and to pack my stuff. While, Percy goes to his room to call Thaila (his best friend) and pack his stuff.

 

Once we were in the car, I had to ask the question that always annoys him 

 

“Are you sure you don’t like Thaila?”

 

“Neeks, we’ve known each other since I was little and even though were best friends, she still thinks I’m an idiot.”

 

 

“So, Rachel still dated you when she knew you were an idiot.” Percy smiled and gave a short chuckle before saying” you must have forgot she broke up with me 6 months later”.

 

“She was the also the only girl I dated for more than a week, I really wondered what happened with that relationship.” Percy said

 

 

“She broke up with you because of Annie.”

 

Percy made a slight frown and asked “ Why do you think that?”

 

“It’s obvious, Annie and Rachel have been best friends since they were 6. Annie probably guilted her into breaking up with you.”

 

“Ohh, I guess that makes sense, so how about you.”

 

“What do you mean, ‘how about you’ ?

 

“You know you’re first kiss since Triff”

 

“Oh that, well not so good since Reyna kinda made me do it, but the kiss and the person was amazing.

 

But before Percy had time to reply we were already at Jason’s house.


	2. The Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the weekend was filled with just plain fun like, swimming in a pool of ice cream (I’m so jealous Jason convinced his dad to give him it, then again he had to take a girl on a date for it, I guess it’s worth it), spying on Percy and Thalia, and interrogating Leo on the thing with Reyna, but Leo seems to have know idea what the hell I was talking about.

Jason’s house was as big as our house but looked amazing different, his house looked more royal than anything else. Most of the house is white but has touches of gold and coulms circling the whole house.

 

 

Jason and Thaila never liked the house, mostly because there house seemed like someplace royals would stay in and, Thaila and Jason are the exact opposite, Jason was more of a lay back kind of guy and Thaila was like me; fanatic of wearing black and wearing leather jackets.

 

 

I opened the car door and walked to the door with my bags in my hands. And, once I knocked on the door, Jason swung the door open and grabbed my arm.

 

“Hey dude, that hurts” I complained, while he was dragging me towards his room.

 

Once we were safely in his room ( he even looked his door, so know one could come on ).

 

“Nico I need help.” He said nervously.

 

“Jason, you didn’t need to grab me and drag to me to you’re room to tell me, so what is it?”

 

“It’s Reyna.”

 

I sighed, I don’t what to talk about Reyna because this was a sleepover to not talk about girls.

 

“Ok, we have ten minutes for this sleepover to talk about girls so if it’s long than either talk last or ill stop you.”

 

“Wow, Nico you’re so sensitive, ok so I saw Reyna cheat on me.”

 

I really wasn’t shocked at that news, but I was shocked that Jason actually cared she did. “Jason are you telling me you weren’t pretending to date her to get to someone else jealous?”

 

 

“Where did you get that? She is my real girlfriend, I’m in love with her.”

 

I couldn’t help feeling sorry for him and mad at myself for thinking Jason didn’t like her. “Sorry Jace, it’s just I thought you guys were using each other to get to someone else.”

 

 

“Wait. You knew she didn’t like me, why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I thought you knew, all I know is she likes my brother and Leo.”

 

“Yeah, I noticed please tell me Reyna likes Percy more than Leo.”

 

“Wait, you saw her kissing Leo?”Jason nodded.

 

 

Wow! Who knew Leo had any moves also who knew Leo was so brainless to kiss his best friend’s girlfriend.

 

 

I knew Reyna always preferred Percy, mostly because Percy’s prefect to anyone’s mind except Annabeth’s of course, and maybe Thaila.

 

“Yeah she likes Percy more than Leo.”

 

“Good, I need you’re help with a scheme that includes Percy.”

 

“Why didn’t you grab Percy’s arm, then?”

 

“Well, because you’re the brain’s.”

 

“Of course I am” I said pointing my hands air. “So, Jason what exactly what are thinking, and if i'm the brain's what are you and Percy.”

 

 

“Well, you know when Percy wants to get a girl to like him, he becomes a total playboy, you know, he whispers in girls ears barely touching them, walks around school without a shirt, and gets girls to fight over him? Also Percy's the beauty and i'm the body, that's only fair.”

 

“Of course. Also I know Percy's playboy side, he once made me do that too, I hate it, though it did give me 20 phone numbers from the hottest girls in school.”

 

 

“Yeah, I want him to do that to Reyna, but make sure they won’t get together but good enough to get her and Leo to secretly break up.”

 

“Wait, you want my brother to try and get you’re girlfriend to secretly break up with our best friend, breaking our best friend’s heart and your’s too.”

 

“Yes”

 

“Jason, you’re a whip, why can’t you just go up to Reyna slap her and break up with her in front of everyone, and let the ‘dating Jason Grace Club’ go wild?”

 

Jason laughed at that “ I still can’t believe they actually made that club, it’s so embearessing.”

 

“You’re lucky dude, you can ask any of those girls out and they’ll say yes, you can also ask any girl in school to date you and they’ll say yes.”

 

“Sure, they will Nico, let’s just find Percy and see if his up for it.”

 

I followed Jason outside his room and towards Thaila’s room where Percy probably was.

 

Jason opened the door, fast and once I looked through the door, I saw my brother and Thaila making out.

 

I felt Jason tense and I noticed my eyes were widened. Two things were going in my head. One was how did they not notice we were their, and another was Jason was to late to get to Percy.

 

“ We were to late Jason” I mumbled. He nodded and we continued to watch them, what can we say were two teenagers who were seeing our siblings make out with each other, who were more or less naked.

 

 

When it was getting to intense, I cleared my throat. Wow, that caught there attention. Their expression were both embaressed and angry. 

 

 

Thaila who was more embaressed than angry, spoke up and said “ What are you idiots doing in my room?”

 

“Ya dude, we were in the middle of something” Percy complained, earning a punch from Thaila.

 

“We need Percy’s help with something.” Jason said bravely. 

 

“Yeah, it Percy’s requires expertise, sorry” I mumbled not wanting to hear Percy yell.

 

I only hear it once, and it really scares me, though he did apologize after, I still scares me.

 

Percy put his hand on his eye and mumbled “ Nico can’t it wait till tomorrow I really don’t feel like getting another one of you’re dolls that dropped in water again.”

 

 

“First, Percy their figurines and it only happened once, and it happens to do with you’re other expertise.”

 

“Nico! I don’t have another expertise!” Percy yelled , yep he was starting to get angry.

 

Jason went in front of me because he’d seen Percy get angry (it’s not pretty) “ Percy, you have no right at yelling at him and were talking about you’re expertise you were doing right now, with my sister.”

 

 

Right then, Percy’s anger was replaced with embaressment “Ohh” Percy said getting up from the floor and going to the door and flashing Thaila a unreadable look.

 

Percy then pushed us out of the room and slammed the door.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“It’s Reyna”

 

“Jason come on even I know you too are pretending to date each other.”

 

“Why is everyone saying that today?”

 

“It’s not true?”

 

“I know right” I said agreeding with Percy.

 

“Guys! Nico I already went our this with you!”

 

“Oh right. Percy we need you to pretend to like Reyna.”

 

Percy’s face went blank

 

“Why would I do it? I mean if you haven’t noticed I kind of starting a new relationship.”

 

“I never said you have to kiss her, I just need you to do the thing you do to get girls to go crazy over you. It will be good enough for Reyna to break up with Leo.”

 

 

“Wait, Reyna cheated on you with Leo, that’s sad, I would think he would know better than kiss his bestfriend’s girlfriend.”

 

“ I know right, so will you help us?”

 

Percy thought for a while

 

“Fine but I need Nico to do number 57.”

 

Oh no. Why did he have to do that, Annabeth would kill me if I said yes.

 

“Nico please, I need his help.” Jason whispered in my ear.

 

It’s not like #57 was mad but it would make the scariest person in the world so mad (Annabeth).

 

I’m only do this because Jason’s my bestfriend also because I really don’t see how a week of life coaching is going to be that mad.

 

“Deal”

 

\-----------------------------------

 

 

The rest of the weekend was filled with just plain fun like, swimming in a pool of ice cream (I’m so jealous Jason convinced his dad to give him it, then again he had to take a girl on a date for it, I guess it’s worth it), spying on Percy and Thalia, and interrogating Leo on the thing with Reyna, but Leo seems to have know idea what the hell I was talking about.

\----Flashback-----

 

 

“Leo so have you gone back in the market?”

 

“Of course Nico I practically have to go to Super A every day to get food.” Leo said as if it was obvious.

 

“No not that market, like the market of girls.”

 

His eyes shoot open and became amazingly exicted, “There’s a market full of girls!? Neeks what’s the address?”

 

OH my god, he doesn’t get it at all. “NO there isn’t!” I said getting really angry “ I’m asking if you’re starting to date someone, specifically someone with a R in their name!”

 

 

Leo face pouted when I said there isn’t a market full of girls but his face turned into a confused look. “ You really think I’ll ever get over Calypso.” Oops I totally forgot about Calypso.

 

Calypso was Leo’s first real girlfriend, she was nice and sweet and Leo was amazingly in love with her and it seemed that she really liked him to, but one day Leo saw Calypso kissing Percy and they broke up.

 

That’s also why Leo never is around when I’m with Percy and why I sleepover at his house so he doesn’t have to Percy. Which is really sad because before that Percy and Leo where best friends. 

 

That happened a few months ago, I know Percy is still sad about hurting Leo and tries to apologize about it but, always in the end Percy gets punched in the face by leo.

 

“Sorry I forgot about that.”

 

 

“ It’s ok, now do you think they’ll actually be a market full of girls and you can buy them.”

 

"I think that's called a strip club."

 

\----end of flashback-----

 

 

It’s Monday morning and the start of #57. Of course I promised myself I wouldn’t tell Annie about it, mostly because she’ll slap and hit Percy and me, and I don’t deserve to be slapped.

 

“Can we go now? Come on Percy I can’t be late for English!”

 

“Nico you did a deal now put the jacket on and then we’ll go.”

 

I looked at the leather jacket he was holding, yes it looked cool but I really didn’t want a Percy prank jacket to mess everything up. 

 

Then I realized I was going to be super late so I grabbed the jacket and put it on, with the shades Percy let me borrow.

 

“See it can’t be that mad.” Percy said in a smirk.

 

“I’m not in the mood to be in one of you’re pranks right now, can we go.”

 

 

He nodded and we went inside his car. 

 

One thing I never understood was how could Percy get me to school in one minute when our house is ten minutes going regular speed, huh one of the worlds most secretive secret.

 

I rushed into English, it’s not that my teacher would get mad at me or something for being late but Jason will be. 

 

 

“You really need to stop being barely on time, I thought-“ Jason stopped once he realized what I was wearing. It’s not that I don’t wear this kind of stuff but usually I tell Jason about it. “So, can I call you a spy because for some reason you remind me of one, wait until Leo see’s you, he won’t stop making jokes about the girls staring at you.”

 

“Thanks Jason, I’m only doing this for you so you don’t have any reason to live.”

 

“Right” Jason says not breaking his grin “Life coaching with Percy must be hard.” He said sarcastically.

 

 

“Shut up.” I said punching his arm.

 

\----------------------------

 

As walking to my locker I couldn’t help but feel self-conscious, everyone was staring and I didn’t know if it was because of my stupid outfit or because of what happened on Friday.

 

Once I got to my locker, I didn’t care and all I wanted to do was go to the library and hide from everyone stares. So, I quickly grabbed my science and math book and ran to the library (well tried). 

 

While running to the library I bumped into someone.

 

“Sorry, wasn’t looking.” I mumbled grabbing my books.

 

“Of course you didn’t Nico because you were to busy running!” Oh no. Why is it that I had to bump into Annabeth?

 

“I said I’m sorry Annie.” I said standing up with my books in my hand.

 

“What for? Dressing and acting like our idiot brother or randomly running into people making them spill all their coffee on the floor?”

 

“Well both. But one isn’t by fault if that makes you feel better.” I said timidly.

 

“So, it’s my fault that you ran into me?”

 

“What! No!”

 

“So it’s someone fault that you’re acting and looking like Percy right now.”

 

“Yes, no you get it!”

 

“If I didn’t know better you did either number 13 or 57, but of course I’m wrong because only a stupid person or desperate person would say yes to that.”

 

I looked down at the floor realizing that it was a stupid call but, I had to do it, I had to help Jason.

 

“OHH NO! I’M GOING TO KILL PERCY!” She yelled starting storming out of the hallway, but I quickly grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the library so I can explain.

 

Once we were deep in the library were know is, I turned to her and said “I need him to do something for me and he would only agree if I did this, I’m surprised he actually did 57 and not 89, especially in the condition he was in while we were talking to him and what Jason and I saw before we talked to him.”

 

Annabeth’s expression was full of confusion, which was a rarest expression that Annabeth has ever had “ What are you talking about?”

 

I took a deep breath “ Jason needs Percy to do something and while having our sleepover we asked Percy to do it, but he wasn’t in the best mood when we asked.”

 

“What did you ask?”

 

I felt my face heat up.

 

“Neeks”

 

“We asked if he could sort of…flirt with Reyna.”

 

“Why would Jason ask that? He likes Reyna.”

 

 

“How did you know? I thought they were pretending to date each other to make someone jealous.”

 

 

“You’re not good at reading people especially you’re loved ones, that’s why I don’t have to worry about you finding out who I like.”

 

 

“Isn’t Luke, you know you’re childhood friend that used to be dating Thalia until Percy made a move on Thaila and now there dating.”

 

 

Her face was half embarrassed and excited “Wait when did Percy make a move on Thaila?”

 

“ Saturday, Jason and me actually saw them make out, it was …… pretty awkward and shocking.”

 

 

“Sluts, so let me get this straight you’re being forced in life coaching by Percy, so Percy can flirt with Reyna, why does Jason want Percy to flirt with Reyna?”

 

 

“Ohh sorry, she cheated on him with Leo.”

 

“Ohh, wait did you say Leo?”

 

“Yeah why?”

 

“It’s just I never thought he’ll get over Calypso or at least not yet.”

 

 

“We’ll when I talked to him about it he said that too, do you think there is a possibility that Jason didn’t see Leo and saw someone that may have looked like Leo.”

 

 

“Yeah because their a lot of people who are like Leo.” She said sarcastically “but maybe if you get Calypso to hang out more with Leo maybe there be no Leo and Reyna.”

 

 

“How will I do that?”

 

“You’re smart kid, you’ll think of something, by the way dinner was amazing especially talking to Piper.” Annie said in her mischievous smile that I hate.

 

 

“ What did she say?”

 

She laughed “Oh nothing about you don’t worry but, I did explain to mom and dad that you are starting to copy Percy and should go to boarding school so you can be around smart and personal kids. It’s my job to make fun of you guys while you aren’t in the house or in the room.”

 

“You didn’t let mom or dad tell embarrassing stories right?” I said hopefully.

 

 

She Laughed “ I’m not that nice, I let them talk about the time you were drowning in a pool and were screaming for help until I pushed Percy in the pool to save you, and how once he saved you, you threw up in his face, for thanks.”

 

My face heated up, who can live we terrible and embarrassing siblings? 

 

The answer is No one.

 

"You should probably going to Math Class don't want to be late, again."


	3. Intro to Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every goes to camp

Finally school was almost over for the day and I only had one more period to go until I could go home and Skype random people and ask them random questions like Everlark or Kale, or Harry or Ron. That's mostly all I ask them.

 

That was what I was thinking about when I was walking to my locker trying not to draw any attention, I used to be really good at that 4 days ago but now it seems like everyone notices me now and it really annoys me.

 

I guess that's what I get, kissing a girl I barely knew just so the freshman can win a stupid bet. It's not like it was a terrible kiss or anything it was just unexpected.

 

"Are you going to take me on the tour now?" I heard someone say behind me.

 

I turned around to see Piper behind, carrying a natural history book.

 

"Sure, it's not like I have anything else to do" I said trying to stay casual even though I know that everyone who was in the hall way was looking at us.

 

We walked out of the hallway and started walking towards the courtyard, when we started making conversation.

 

"So, how was you're weekend?" Piper asked me.

 

"It was pretty bad cause Percy has me on his fish hook."

 

"Fishhook?"

 

"He has me on the line, so during the weekend I saw him test out his manipulation skills on me."

 

"What does he have on you?"

 

"Nothing, but I need him to do me a favor, so now I'm being forced into the terrible life coaching skills of the one and only Percy Jackson."

 

"Life coaching can't be that bad, I mean his your brother doesn't he want what's best for you?"

 

"First when it's Percy's life coaching it is by all means terrible, and second he likes the best for me is for me to wear leather jackets and shades everyday and act like a playboy for a whole week, the last time this happened Percy and me ended up in the hospital."

 

"What happened?"

 

"Nothing really, Annabeth noticed I was acting like Percy so she pushed Percy down the stairs without realizing I was walking up the stairs so we bumped into each other, and we both got a concussion."

 

"Wow, that's weird that happened to me to."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah but I bumped into my cousin not my sibling."

 

"Oh, I wanted to ask you something before you left on Friday but might as well ask you now, Are you going to the school overnight trip next Monday?"

 

Every year our school has this annual trip to the woods for a whole week and everyone in the school has to come.

 

And everyone has to me put in a group of 7 people, and those 7 have to share one cabin together, it's one of those school activities for trusting people I think.

 

"Yeah, I'm probably going to be suck in a cabin full of morons and idiots."

 

"Well, I don't know about the idiot part but I'm sure you're group won't be morons, but if you want you can me in my group, we still have one slot left, if you want it."

 

"I'd love to be in you're group, who else is in it?"

 

"Me, you, Jason, Leo, Reyna, a girl named Calypso, and my friend for a summer camp I went to, Will. I will worn you, it may be a little awkward because Reyna's in our group, but I promise you're going to have an amazing time."

 

"I believe you" Piper said then turns her attention to her watch and says "thanks for this lovely tour, I hate to leave so soon but I have to go to History class, so see you tomorrow."

 

"Ok, see you tomorrow" I said waving goodbye to Piper, and not even caring a dam at all the people looking at me in astonishment.

 

\--------------------

 

Camping's one of my favorite things to do, but Jason's the exact opposite. Apparently he rather be in a place where you can't get eaten by; bears, raccoons, and ravenous squirrels. Lucky for me I don't have that problem, most animals try their best to stay away from be.

 

But, back to camping.

 

There are in total 13 cabins in a really weird 'U' shape with the woods around all of them, so to explain it more thoroughly, were stranded in the middle of the Long Island Woods and in a week we will have to find out by a GPS how we will get back home, got to love camping.

 

I took the slip that has our assigned cabin from Jason's hand since the only thing he's doing with the slip is ripping it apart.

 

I picked up in the pieces of paper that fell to the ground, and put the missing pieces together.

 

Apparently were in cabin 1, so I pointed at the purely white cabin and yelled for my group to follow me to the cabin.

 

Once inside the cabin, I realized two things, one, I have never seen so much white in my entire life and two, there was a letter on the table addressed to us.

 

I went to the table and grabbed the letter.

 

The letter said:

 

Dear Cabin 1 Campers,

 

This is you're camp guide, meaning everything put in this letter you have to do by the end of this week or you will get an F for this trip.

 

Here's what you have to do:

 

a prank on Cabin 6

 

Truth or Dare

 

the bottle (there are lots of bottles supplied in the pantry)

 

Smores

 

most of all don't ruin this cabin or else you will have to pay a 10,000 dollar fee and taken to jail.

 

Have Fun!

 

From,

 

You're Camp Guide

 

"That is the stupidest list I've ever seen in my life" I heard Reyna said from behind, apparently ending her conversation with Piper and Calypso about who knows what, to complain about a list a Camp Guide made.

 

"Yeah, Neeks she has a point are you sure, the Strolls didn't make this letter?" Jason says, probably trying to get out of doing anything.

 

"Well would you rather hike for 10 hours, build a fire, or kill a rabbit then do anything on is list" I looked at there faces and it was clear they didn't want to do it " We can just say we got a wrong letter at the end of the week but we did everything on it, and suspect that someone changed our letter, and you ever know if this actually the letter of this we have to do".

 

"We can ask Percy". Will says picking up his stuff "But before we ask, can we pick rooms."

 

"Sure"

 

There in total three rooms so everyone has to share one even if they don't want to.

 

"Neeks can you take Jason, you know how he is about camping, you're basically the only person who can handle him." Leo says.

 

"Sure you and Will can have that room, me and Jason will take the other." I said pointing at the doors I assigned them to "Also girls you get that one." Pointing to the door farthest away from the boys.

 

The girls rushed towards there room and Leo and Will were probably already plunging in there x boxes.

 

"Come on Jason we have a lot of this to do tomorrow." I said grabbing my stuff and walking towards our room.

 

"Right, like pranking Cabin 6, since you're the prank master, or half, since you're the brains and Leo's the one who does, the pranks, what do you think we should do?" Jason says opening the door to our door, noticing that we somehow got a huge room will two king size beds and still enough room to have a bunch of our stuff, that we brought from home.

 

"We'll I was thinking spiders, I don't know it just seems like a good idea for the cabin." I said plunking my stuff on my bed and sitting down to feel the soft mattress.

 

"Do you really think we should do anything on this list"? Jason says picking up the letter.

 

"Jason we both know you hate camping and there's only 4 things we have to do, it'll be fine, and I bet spin the bottle will be great, I'm trying to get Leo with Calypso again."

 

Jason laughs, "You think putting them in a cabin with a stupid list, and a bet to play spin the bottle will magically put them together."

 

"Yes, you know Leo he's all into not telling a girl how he feels, remember it was Calypso who made the first move."

 

"So you think Leo picking Caly in spin the bottle will be him making the first move?"

 

"Yes, how about you? Have anyone in you're eye?"

 

Jason takes a deep breath " I kind of do but the person wouldn't be interested."

 

"Oh, come on you're Jason Grace, the guy who mostly every girl wants to date."

 

"Well the thing is she's not mostly every girl, she's someone who I know will never like me."

 

"Why who is it?"

 

"You'll punch me in the face if I told you."

 

"Jason I would never punch you're face in this type of situation."

 

"Fine, only because you're by best friend, I like Annabeth."


	4. Pranking Cabin 6

My response to Jason's confession was laughter, it's not that Jason's confession was hard to believe, it was just, he always fell of girls who didn't really like him, why couldn't he like a girl who, you know, was madly in love with him, I mean that's half of the student body! But he had to fall for the girls who didn't really like him, like Reyna and now Annabeth. Also he happens to fall in love with people who are already love with someone else, Reyna is or at least was in love with Percy and Leo, and Annabeth, she's in love with her childhood friend, Luke Castellan. Percy and me always make fun of Annie about how she's in love with Luke but she's too scared to tell him how he feels, that's the only reason she's single.

 

But also because I have a stastic, let me explain, to me Annabeth is just like Reyna, I mean both are super smart, powerful, etc. And Jason saying he likes Annabeth, is mostly another example saying he's not over Reyna, even after they broke up.

 

"What's so funny?!" Jason asks, probably totally confused about why I was laughing.

 

"You're still in love with Reyna"

 

"No"

 

"Jason, Annie is a lot like Reyna, their only difference is their complexion and we both know you don't care about it. Reyna has you wrapped around her finger, she's controlling you're emotions even if you don't know it. Basically you're mind is trying to find someone exactly like Reyna, but isn't her because you lost hope of ever having Reyna as a girlfriend."

 

"Neeks, can you stop speaking the truth, it really annoys me when you tell me stuff I already know, I'm not exactly in the best mood that we have to go camping especially when my ex girlfriend is camping with us."

 

"At least were not stuck in a super small tent, but I have a way for you to have Reyna's heart if you're interested."

 

Jason's eyes widened "What do you have in mind?"

 

"What do Percy and Leo have in common?"

 

"I don't know, they have a sense of humor" Jason guessed

 

"Well, yes. But they're both super hyper and sort of crazy, as for you you're the exact opposite."

 

"So you're somehow going to make me hyper and crazy, the two things that really annoy me about Percy and Leo."

 

"No I'm not going to do it, you are."

 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

 

"Doesn't mater, right now. We should get out of this room, my package is probably here." I said walking away from my bed and towards the door of the bedroom.

 

"What package?"

\----------------

Pranking Cabin 6

 

"Oh, that package." Jason says staring at the book that read ' 1,000k Spiders, not really poisonous'.

 

"Yeah, everyone stay in the cabin while Leo and me go and dump this in Cabin 6." I said to the group.

 

"Wait, why are only you and Leo going, can't we help?" Calypso says obviously jealous that Leo and me are the only people who get to prank someone.

 

"Neeks owes me a prank before he becomes unavailable again, and not talk to Jason or me, for at least 2 months." Leo says clearly wanting some Nico time, without anyone around.

 

"Don't worry Leo, know ones going to take our bromance away anymore" I said giving a huge cheesy smile putting one arm around his shoulders earning one of Leo's arms around my shoulders and Leo's cheesy smile.

 

"You should be worried" Reyna snickers to Piper, who just laughed at Reyna's comment. "Ohh I'm not kidding, on one of our groups legendary sleepovers they were dared to actually cuddled in there sleep and when they woke up they were on the floor of Leo's bedroom straddling each other, I even took a picture of it for blackmail" Reyna says seriously taking out her phone from her pocket.

 

Leo quickly grabbed her phone holding it like his life depended on it "I thought you deleted that picture after I gave you what you wanted, I even watched you delete it!"

 

Reyna had a wicked smirk on " Well apparently I had extras, I said I'll delete that one picture, but the thing was, I video taped it."

 

Me and Leo's mouth were open with such shock. I remember that sleepover we were bored so we played truth or dare and Leo and me were dared to sleep together. And apparently we move to much in our sleep so when we woke up we were clutching each other tightly and … well . . . straddling each other.

 

"You're not getting this back until I delete that stupid video!" Leo says storming outside.

 

"Good luck finding out the passcode!" Reyna yelled back. "I have it in all my electronics any way!"

 

"Can you stop embarrassing me Rey?" I said picking up the box of spiders.

I walked out of cabin one finding Leo outside cursing something about stupid phones, killing, and bread is smarter than her phone.

\---------------

 

"Hey Leo, are you going to curse a phone or help me with this prank?"

 

"Sorry Neeks" Leo says putting Reyna's phone in his pocket " I just don't want anyone to see the video or the pictures."

 

"Why? I haven't even seen them." I said shrugging handing the box of spiders to Leo.

 

"That's the problem, if you've seen the video or seen the pictures you would be the same as me"

 

"What's in the video that would make you so on edge."

 

"Well, first of all we were both only wearing boxers and we both know we have a tenacity to talk and do some strange stuff in our sleep."

 

Oh, yeah

 

"And miss Reyna spent the whole night recording every thing we did and it's just weird, so when Reyna told me about it and showed me the video I admittedly asked what she wanted and she . . ."

 

"She?"

 

"She kissed me, and when she did I realized what she wanted to delete that ONE picture, so I did it."

 

"And Jason saw you too, and now he hates you're guts or at least trying to hate you for making out with Reyna."

 

"Yeah, it's kind of messed up, at least I get to prank with my best friend" Leo says putting his arm on my shoulders.

 

"Yeah, it's been a while. So where do you want to put the spiders?" I said stopping in front cabin 6 noticing that it looked nothing like our cabin.

 

"There's an open window on the side" Leo says pointing at right side of cabin 6. "So we just open the box there and wait."

 

We quickly went the side and slowly opened the box, filled with spiders, god that's disgusting, lucky it's not my cabin.

 

We quickly shoved the spiders into the window and was just about to go when we heard footsteps.

 

"What are you guys doing?" I heard Percy say.

 

Leo and me both looked at each other trying to think of a way out of this awkward scene.

 

"Why aren't you with Thalia?" Leo says trying to be aggressive, like he does whenever Percy and him talk.

 

I guess Percy didn't get it "She's in another cabin, cabin 8, I just visted her, so what are you doing?"

 

But before we could reply we heard a scream that was totally Annie's" SPIDERS! GET OUT, I'M GOING TO KILL WHOEVER DID THIS!"

 

And within a second Leo and me sprinted to our cabin not looking back, and but laughing at everyone's screaming, and Annie finding Percy, god I wish I was still there, they're pretty funny when they fight.


	5. Truth or Dare

Truth or dare

\--------

Jason's Dare

 

"Come on, Neeks it's a dare!"

 

"You know, I knew I should have chose truth! Choose another dare because there's no way I'm going to kiss Valdez just so you can have more black mail, Reyna, because it appears the only thing you didn't get on your video is us kissing! Choose another dare."

 

"You can't tell me to change my dare, a dares, a dare." Reyna shots back.

 

"You know what! I'll just take of my shoe." I yell, taking off my left shoe.

 

"Ohh, that's just weak!" Jason says taking another drink, of whatever he was drinking.

 

Now, that I think of it, I should probably take the drink away from him, he goes really crazy when that happens, like last time we both woke up on a street with dark spots all over us, we both really hoped they weren't hickeys.

 

"Oh really Jason, prove it! Truth or dare!"

 

"Dare!"

 

Thank god! This was my time to show Jason he was the weak one, I bet that he will either be dumbstruck or does it   
automatically. Oh this is going to be good, and I'm finally going to get my revenge on Reyna.

 

"Ok, Jay I dare you to . . . make out with Reyna for 2 minutes."

 

Dumbstruck was Jay's expression; Reyna's on the other hand, was wicked.

 

I knew it! Reyna always loved it when Jason was drunk or crazy, for some reason, and this all was my entire plan, to get Jason crazy and use my dare for something to happen between them.

 

"Nico you can't—" Jason says trying to get himself out of this until Reyna interrupts him "Jason I'm fine with it, no need to be embarrassed, plus it's a dare, would you rather make out with me or take of you're jeans."

 

"Ok . . . only if you're comfortable with it."

 

"I'm comfortable, and don't worry it's not like were going to do it in front of everyone, were going to do it in your room."

 

"Wait! How do we know you're actually making out?" Will asks.

 

Reyna puts on here typical smirk "You'll know." She says standing up and giving Jason her hand to stand up.

 

They quickly got up and Reyna followed Jason into our bedroom and once the door shut, without hesitation Leo and me ran to my bedroom, stopping at the bedroom door and putting an ear at the door, so we can hear what was happening.

 

"What are you guys going?" someone said from the living room.

 

"Shh, were trying to hear!" Leo says back.

 

I put my ear deeper in the door, and try to hear what was happening but the only thing I could hear was silence.

 

I cursed in my breath and walked back to the living room, the door was probably sound proof, there was know need in trying to hear anything.

 

I sat back down and we waited for Jason and Reyna to get out my bedroom, but once the timer went of for them to stop, they stay in the room.

 

Minutes past and almost a whole hour past until they came out of my room.

 

They both shared the same wicked smirk, telling me they went farther then making out, I'm really crossing my fingers they didn't do it on my bed, because I don't want it to close it's innocence so soon.

 

"Ok since you guys are back it's Jason's turn to truth or dare someone." I say knocking Jason out of staring at Reyna.

\---------------

 

Leo's Dare

 

"Right, Leo truth or dare?"

 

"Are you serious we both know I pick dare I mean I'm the adventurous one in our little group."

 

"Ok, lets see if you can actually do this, to show you're the adventurous one, but promise you won't chicken out and just take off your shoe like Nico did."

 

"It's me, I promise I won't chicken out, it can't be that mad, I mean it's you Jace, no offence you have the easiest dares ever."

 

"You're wrong my dare would be easy for everyone at school, except you so, Leo I dare you to finally accept Percy's apology and go up to him right now saying you still want to be friends with him."

 

Ok, for everyone in school except for Leo, this probably would have been the easiest dare known to man, but Leo's on the other hand . . .

 

"You devil! There's NO way in HELL I would ever do that!"Leo yells furiously.

 

"I thought you were the adventurous one, are you going to chicken out?" Reyna asks clearly amused my Leo hatred of Percy.

 

"OH, shut up Reyna I'm not a chicken, I'll just take off my sock."

 

"Come one Leo it won't we so bad, I'll even come with you, so we can start conversation since he is my brother after all. "I say standing up from the floor.

 

"Fine, only because I need to show everyone I'm the adventurous one." Leo grunts, going out the door.

\--------------

 

The trip to cabin 3 was awkward since I'm pretty sure Leo doesn't want to accept Percy's many apologies but before we knocked on the cabin 3 door, I needed to make sure Leo was ok with this.

 

"Leo, you know you don't have to do this, if you're not ready to accept Percy's apologies we can leave back to cabin 1 and pretend this never happened."

 

Leo takes a deep breath "Nico, Jason was intention was right, I shouldn't hold things in the past, holding grudges is your thing not mine, plus I miss Percy, his not as serious as Jason and when your unavailable he'll be the only fun one, and I know I can't get Jason drunk everyday so Percy's the next option."

 

"And also the fact that he was you're other best friend until what happened with Calypso."

 

"Yeah, I know I'm not over her but I know I'm over fighting with Percy about him stealing her away from me, and I guess becoming friends with Percy again is a way to show that I'm letting her go."

 

"Well said, I just wanted to make sure you're ok with this dare."

 

"I know buddy," Leo says knocking on the cabin 3 door.

 

I took a while for Percy to open the door but when he did and realized that we were there he seemed pretty surprised.

 

"Hey guys why are you guys here, need more expert ideas, for camping."

 

Leo laughs "You're as much an expert at camping as Jason is, the guy who can't even get a bug bite without screaming for antibiotics." Leo says walking into cabin 3.

 

Percy gives me confused glance and I walk up to him and say "He ready to forgive you." And right when I finished that sentence Percy was smiling.

 

Once everyone was seated I started the conversation.

 

"Where are all you're roommates?"

 

"I don't have any." Percy says

 

Leo and me looked at Percy in shock, mostly every cabin had 20 people in them and Percy had none, how was that even possible?"

 

"Whatever, we didn't come her to ask you where all you're roommates are, we came to tell you, well for me to tell you I forgive you for kissing my girlfriend that I was very much in love with." Leo says simply.

 

"Leo I said-" Percy begins but was interrupted by Leo "I don't care what happened between you and Calypso, Percy, I came because I want my friend back and I'm really hoping that I won't be suck with Jason when Nico's all busy hanging out with Piper, I want us to hang out more because I miss having a best friend who's almost as awesome as me."

 

"Dude, I'm not almost as awesome as you, I'm way for awesome than you."

 

"What to put a bet on that?"

 

"Hell's yeah, well it depends if it's a building stuff and making fires than I'm not going to participate."

 

"It's a prank war, the one with the best prank wins."

 

"Oh you're on!" Percy says shaking Leo's hand to make it official.

 

"We kind of need to go before the night teachers come and check if were all in our cabin, come on Leo."

 

"OH yeah, I totally forgot about that see you Perce and get ready for your mind to be put blown into piece's!" Leo says following me to the door.

 

Apparently we were gone for a half an hour.

 

\-------------

 

"So, Leo you're turn to ask someone truth or dare."

 

"Ok, Piper truth or dare?"

 

"Well no one else as said truth yet, so truth."

 

"What are you a chicken?"

 

"I'm not, it's just I rather do truth."

 

"Whatever, Piper you rather have a soft taco or a hard taco."

 

"Hard taco."

 

"Wow, Valdez that's the worst truth of dare question ever" Jason says

 

"I couldn't think of anything else."

 

\----------------

"Now, Calypso truth or dare." Piper says seeming strangely optimistic.

 

"Truth"

 

"Ok, what is the real reason why you cheated on Leo with Percy?"

 

She just hit the jackpot.

 

"What?"

 

"I said, what is the real reason-"

 

"I know what you said but why do you want to know?"

 

"Only thing that came to mind, now spill."

 

Piper was on a roll.

 

"I thought he was cheating on me with Khione."

 

"Wait, you thought I was cheating on you with Khione so instead you kissed my best friend to get even with me." Leo says looking at Calypso in shock. "But, if it makes you feel better I wasn't cheating on you."

 

"You weren't?"

 

"Of course not! Khione means nothing to me, she actually scares me a lot."

 

"Wait so, I was over reacting when I thought you guys were dating?"

 

"Yes you were totally over reacting, nothing happened between us."

 

"I'm so sor-"

 

"Caly it's you're turn for truth or dare."

 

"Right" Calypso says ripping the tears from her eyes. "OK Will truth or dare?"

 

"Dare"

 

"Ok, I dare you to take a drink of whatever Jason's drinking, since it's making him crazy."

 

Will took the bottle and drank all of it "What the heck is wrong with you Jason? This is orange juice put into a fancy bottle."

 

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't have sugar often, so just having juice make me go crazy."

 

"Whatever, last but not least Reyna, truth or dare."

 

"Dare."

 

"Ok, I dare you to tell me if you actually turned on by a crazy Jason?"

 

Reyna looks at Jason, if was obvious she was turned on right now.

 

"Yes"


	6. Spin the Bottle

Reyna and Jason were getting on everyone's nerve's, one day being together and they can't stop touching each other.

 

That's why I'm stuck between Jason and Reyna, you would think they'll stop kissing and touching each other's thighs, but no, they didn't stop.

 

I mean I'm happy that their back together but, I just wish, I wasn't their to see it happen and I definitely don't want to be in the middle of it, which I am right now, since I'm in the middle of them, the only thing I can see is them kissing right in front of me.

 

"Stop it!" I yell putting one hand on Jason's mouth and other on Reyna's, "Can't you guys stop kissing until we finish spin the bottle? We haven't even started yet!"

 

"That's because you didn't bring a bottle" Reyna replied obviously annoyed.

 

"You know what! Come with me, Jason we need to fine the perfect bottle!" I say, standing up from the living room floor.

 

"Perfect bottle?" Jason asks in confusion, but it didn't mater, I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

 

"Nico, what are you doing, I was-"

 

"Yeah yeah, making out with Reyna, we all get it. I need your help with something about caleo"

 

"Caleo?"

 

"Calypso and Leo, keep up. So I'm trying to get them together, again, part one is complete, now its time for part two, are you ready?"

 

"Wait! What was part one? Are you talking about Caly's dare that Piper made her tell? Wait! Did you make Piper ask Caly about the break up?"

 

"No! Yes . . . maybe, I told her about it, earlier and she wanted to help."

 

"She must really like you"

 

"I don't know, I don't want to jinx it"

 

"But you like her right?"

 

"Of course I do, but that isn't the problem, the problem is I don't know if she likes me or not."

 

"I just said she likes you."

 

"You don't know anything, can you just grab the bottle on the top of the drawer, I can't reach it."

 

"Whatever, but remember you can't ignore the fact that she likes you."

 

"I'm not ignoring it, I'm just trying to get her sighs"

 

"You're oblivious to her sighs" Jason says grabbing an empty bottle from the pantry.

 

"Whatever" I grumbled and went back to sit down in my spot for spin the bottle.

 

"Hey where Will?" I ask, noticing he wasn't sitting in his assigned spot for the game.

 

"He went to visit Zoe and Bianca." Calypso replied.

 

I frown "Who are they again?"

 

"Their old friends of Thalia's, and she invited them on the trip, also Will has a huge crush on Bianca so he went over to Cabin 6 to flirt with her, and he disguises going over there since Zoe's a family friend of his."

 

"Who knew? So I guess your going first then."

 

"Yep, I've never really played but it seems pretty substantial." Calypso then put her hand over the bottle (which was now on the ground) and spun it with all her might.

 

It spun for a few seconds until it stopped right in front of Leo.

 

The whole room went silent as Leo and Calypso's faces came to a blush.

 

Piper clears her throat, getting everyone's attention, "the fates of the universe chose! Now Kiss."

 

They followed Pipers order and leaned in.

Seconds past by, and for some reason they didn't stop. I locked eyes with Piper and we both gave each other an evil smirk. It was going exactly the way we planned it to.

 

But minutes soon passed and they still didn't stop kissing, I had to end the kiss since we started 10 minutes ago, and we're still on the first person.

 

"You guys can kiss on your own time," I said taking Leo to his spot once again.

 

"Like you did when you were dating Tiff" Leo says sarcastically.

 

I scoffed "When I was dating Tiff I had a lot of free time and used it wisely, anyway Piper it's you're turn."

 

"Ok" Piper says, spinning the bottle finally stopping in front of Jason.

 

I instantly notice Jason freezing up and see the evil glare Reyna is giving Piper for spinning the bottle in front of Jason.

 

Piper ignored Reyna's glare and leaned to kiss Jason. Luckily once the kiss started it ended. I bet if it went on a second later Reyna would drag Jason into a room and punish him for kissing her.

 

"It's time to pucker up everyone it's Leo's turn" Leo says breaking the weird tension and spinning the bottle as hard as he could.

 

The bottle spun multiple times, and stopped at Calypso.

 

"How did they get each other at the same time?" Jason asks

 

"Maybe it's fate," I answered

 

They soon kissed, and we watched until we decided that we no longer wanted to see them kissing and then separated them.

The rest of spin the bottle went uneventful, Jason kissed Leo, I kissed Reyna ( at the end we both gagged ), then Reyna kissed Jason, taking that time to start to make out with him.

 

So we all left them in the living room, Calypso went to talk to Leo, and I went to talk to Piper, I think I'm ready to take the next step in my relationship with her, by tomorrow I'll have Piper as a girlfriend, and Will, will be the only single person in the cabin, well unless he gets that girl Bianca to go out with him, but I doubt it.


	7. Bianca di Angelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nico isn't our real brother, Percy"

Nico POV

I never liked smores. Jason didn't either, since he had a habit for always touching his hair, so at the end of having smore's he'll always have melted marshmallows in his hair and it would take a 3-hour shower to get it all out.

 

That's why Jason was looking at smore that Reyna put in his hand like it would kill him in a heartbeat.

 

"Jason stop staring at the smore and just eat it!" Will yells at Jason.

 

Jason frowns and looks up at Will probably wondering why Will yelled at him, since Will wasn't that kind of guy "Did that girl you liked turn you down?"

 

Will scoffed "Yeah and she gave me the stupidest excuse ever, she told she swore off men" Will says, sitting down on the left of Jason.

 

"Oh, I knew I forgot to tell you about that" Calypso say's guilty, snuggling more into Leo's embrace.

 

"Yeah you forgot"

 

Our 5 days in the woods where almost up and I would say it went perfectly, except one thing but I'll need to find Percy and Annabeth.

 

I stand up from the log I was sitting on. And then told everyone I'll be a minute thought Piper seemed pretty hesitant about letting me get out of her grasp but, I gave her a reassuring kiss, that I hoped told her I was going to be fine.

 

I searched for about 20 minute until I came to find Percy and Annabeth, in the woods, whispering to each other.

 

I hid on a side of an oak tree and started listening to there conversation.

 

"Why did di Angelo have to even come here? I overheard Percy say

 

"You do realize you just asked why Neeks here right?

 

Wait what? My last name isn't di Angelo, it's Chase.

 

"No, I didn't. I asked why Bianca's here; I thought mom and dad put a restraining order on all the di Angelo's after the adoption.

 

What adoption?

 

"Percy they couldn't. Though I would hate to say it, I think the di Angelo's want Nico back"

 

What! Why, did these people want me back! When did I ever leave?

 

"We can't let that happen, Nico's our brother"

 

"Percy, he his but not by blood, you don't really understand, the di Angelo's are Nico's blood family and they may be able to get custody, and the mad thing is our parents have no power over them, and they wouldn't be able to keep Nico away from them. You have no idea how long I had to hear mom cry about her encounterment with Maria di Angelo."

 

"Can't we just you know, buy Nico or something?"

 

"Percy he's not a prostitute. And it will never work, the di Angelo's are one of the most rich families in the world."

 

"How do you even know anything about them anyway?"

 

"There a whole family of heiress, scholars, doctors, and governors, I would know everything about them."

 

"It doesn't mater right now, we need a plan for when all di Angelo's come to get Nico and take them back to their house in LA."

 

"2 out of 4 are already here, since Hazel and Bianca are di Angelo's, but I've been thinking about a plan."

 

"What, Hazel's a Di Angelo?"

"Percy! My plan was, I going to tell Hades and Maria that they already missed all of Nico's moments and tell them we'll invite them to his graduation."

 

"It's ok, I guess, but I still don't understand why they'll want anything to do with Nico, I mean when Nico came to live with us, he was only 2 months old, and now 14 years later they come back into Nico's life after we forgot he wasn't our real brother, why? I'll be stuck with you forever and never be able to have Nico as a brother " Percy says, sitting down on the forest floor, putting his hands over head, so no one can see him cry.

 

Annabeth sits next to Percy and tries to comfort him.

 

Everything seemed so quiet, but everything in my head was raging. I couldn't believe it. How could no one tell me anything? 

 

Everything in my brain about family was now completely blank, and all I can do is run.

 

My plan worked until I bumped into someone.

 

"Sorry" I mumble, holding my hand out to the girl that I bumped into.

 

"It's ok" She says talking my hand and I soon saw her glittery dark brown eye's staring at me in awe "Hi" she says putting her hand out for me to shake "I'm Bianca di Angelo"

 

"Nice to meet you" I say shaking her hand "I'm. . .um. . .Jason Grace.

 

I bet Jason wouldn't mind.


	8. Pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Bianca di Angelo really evil, or was it just Percy over reacting about something again.

Nico POV

 

"Are you some kind of idiot!," Jason yells at me "Why did you tell some girl you were me!?"

 

"Well, Jason if you overhear someone saying that some girl is your sister and you don't want to be taken away, you give yourself I fake name!" I say, sitting down on his bed.

 

The 5 days at being in the woods are finally over and everything was back to normal, well except the part where I'm staying at Jason's house. I asked my 'fake' parents if I could say with Jason for a week so we can study for some test I made up, they seemed hesitant at first but after Leo said he'd be there too, they quickly agreed.

 

So now, I I'm in a stupid argument about how I used Jason's name instead of my own, it's not a big deal.

 

"Why didn't you say Leo Valdez?" Leo asks.

 

"I wasn't thinking, I mean seriously I should have said your name since you look more like a Nico then Jason does. I just panicked, this girl looked a lot like me, and what I eavesdropped from Percy and Annabeth's conversation is that this girl's family wanted to take me somewhere, and I didn't want to leave so I just said I was Jason"

 

"So what now? Are you going to make me be you? But before you say anything, you do know Bianca's Thalia's best friend? And Bianca would know you're lying once she comes over for there sleepover tonight."

 

"What!" I yell.

 

This couldn't be happening. I know it's weird that I don't want to meet my blood family, it's just I don't want to be taken away from my friends and other family. Yes, I'm mad that Percy and Annabeth didn't tell me I wasn't their real brother, but I still love them and I don't want to live without them.

 

"Oh I didn't tell you that did I? Well, how is this going to work? I'm the real Jason and I refused to be taken away from a family who thinks I'm you!" Jason says, sitting down on his bed right next to me.

 

"How about your Jason Grace" Leo points at Jason "and Nico's, Jason Grace Jr."

 

"What no! That's insane, Nico looks nothing like me!"

 

"But he looks a lot like Thalia, I mean their both short-"

 

"Leo I'm 14 I have 7 more years to grow and plus were the same height"

 

"They both are emo-"

 

"I am not emo, I just like black, ok?"

 

"Fine, they both like black, they both have black hair, have they small weird freckles around there nose, and they both have a somewhat pail complexion." Leo points out.

 

"Yeah but if you haven't noticed all Grace's have blue eyes"

 

"Well, if you haven't noticed most of the Grace's have black hair, but you don't see us doubting that your one, beside we can put contacts on Nico"

 

"But she already saw him with brown eyes"

 

"We can say he doesn't like his blue eyes so he wears brown contacts on trips but your parents make him take them off inside the house"

 

"But, we don't even have blue contacts in this house."

 

"Sure you do, I remember Thalia bought some but never used them because she got blue instead of brown like she wanted, come on Jason, this is going to be fun, Nico's going to be your brother for a week while I think of a way to get him out of this mess."

 

"Did you also forget that he doesn't have a room here and that my parents will have to pretend that Nico's their son"

 

"Oh, come on Jay. They're a lot of pictures of you, me, and Nico in your house, I bet they wouldn't question it and we can use one of your guest bedrooms and Nicofiy it to make the room look that someone actually lives in there. Plus, Nico and me brought a lot of stuff from home so we can feel more comfortable"

 

"So, your just going to put all your junk in a guest bedroom and magicly expect that people will think it's your room"

 

"Yes" Leo and I said in unison.

 

"Please, Jay. I want to give this a try, I know it's stupid but it's all I have. Plus, your parents won't mind if we use a guest bedroom, every time we come here they say we can use the bedroom crossed from you" I say giving Jason my best pleading face.

 

"Ok, I'll help. But first we have to go to Thalia, we have to tell her"

 

"Why"

 

"Well do you really want her to yell 'hey Nico stop eating all the pizza' and blow your cover, the same as my parents, we need them to play along before anything else happens"

 

"Fine, lets go" I say, standing up and walking towards Thalia's room.

 

I know this plan will probably end up a train wreck but it doesn't mater right now what maters is I do everything in my power to not make it one.

 

@*@*@

 

"Holy shit! Nico you look like the guy version of me!" Thalia screams, looking at me in pure shock, once Jason and Leo put blue contacts on me and combed my hair so as Jason puts it ' so your hair wont look like you just rolled out of bed, like it always does' "Oh god, I have to take a picture and send it to Percy" she says walking towards her phone that was on her nightstand, currently charging it. She was almost there but Jason stops her, knowing he was doing something i'll never have the guts to do, stand up to Thalia, she scares me sometimes. "Thalia, we can't risk Percy knowing anything about this."

 

Thalia scoffs "What do you think Percy's going to do? Jump in his car and drive all the way here just so he can yell at Nico for pretending to be you? And then drag Nico back to their house so the Di Angelo's can collect him? Percy may be dense at times but he won't be that stupid, he'll probably tell Annie but no one else. And if it makes you feel better we can just say were trying our clothes for twin day"

 

"But, me and Percy always do twin day, it's tradition" I say, pouting

 

"Well too bad" Thalia says patting my left cheek "I think taking Percy's point at being your twin would be a good idea for revenge after he told me he didn't want to hang out with me while I was hanging out with 'the evil daughter of the guy who's taking away my baby brother' " Thalia says in air quotes.

 

Leo sniffled a laugh "Did he really say that?" a small smirk appearing on his face.

 

"Said by the idiot himself, so Nico we have to take this picture"

 

After what felt like hours Thalia finally let me get out of her room with a promise to pretend i'm her brother saying 'you already come here every week, my parents love you, and now you look alot like me, and I never told Bianca anything about my family so be ready Jason Grace'. I smirk remembering the moment she called me that. It was by all means insane, not like all of this lie wasn't insane, it was just the time she said that to me made me feel insane.

 

Hopefully this idea would work because i'm not ready to give up my normal life (well maybe not normal but still) being a New York teenager with an insane brother and a know it all sister. I would never want to be away from Annie and Percy, there my real family, no matter what. So now i'm just hoping this plan works because if it doesn't i'm screwed.

 

Thankfully everything was ready with a plan B and C. A guest bedroom was now filled with a bunch of Leo and my junk as well as pictures of me and the Graces, band posters (that we stole from Thalia's bedroom, when she wasn't looking), black comforter set with pillows included (which I braught for home), couch pillows, and all of me and Leo's electronics (two laptops, three ipads [one ipad mini and 2 regular ones,{ leo for some reason braught his two ipads} ], Leo's xbox, our iphones, my ipod touch, and Leo's sphere thing, that he brought at a junk yard sale, it's pretty useless, actually it does absolutely nothing but Leo's convinced that it will save the world or something like that). So needless to say the room looked like both Leo, Thalia, and my room. But not Jason's since the only electronic he has is a laptop and a phone, also because his room was amazingly neat unlike anyone else I know.

 

"Guys, mom says if you guys are going to be apart of our family you guys have to come out of our room and introduce yourself to the guest, i guess she doesn't understand that were trying to come out unnoticed" Jason says opening the door to the guest bedroom me and Leo were using.

 

"Guess she doesn't, come on Leo I don't want to be alone right now" I say signaling him to come along.

 

"You have me" Jason replies offended

 

"I'm alone with Graces, usually Perce is around but he isn't so I need Leo"

 

"Whatever" Jason muttered leading the way to the living room.

 

I couldn't help but feel curious, what were my blood family really like? Were they a lot like me or the exact opposite? Was Bianca di Angelo really evil, or was it just Percy over reacting about something again.

 

My curiousness is growing larger than ever before this was it, I was about to embark in something i've been thinking about this whole week.

 

Meeting my birth family


End file.
